A School For Monstars Only
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story. Inuyasha get's sent to Yokai Academy, A school for Monsters, Sesshomarou came across a dark lord, And decided to kick Inuyasha out of his house and into a new school. Where he makes new friends, So how will he survive with a new adventure, But What happens, When Moka's inner Vampire self, Falls for Inuyasha more the Tsukune Aono, Read and Check it out.
1. About it

A School For Monstars Only.

In this story. Inuyasha get's sent to Yokai Academy, A school for Monsters, Sesshomarou came across a dark lord, And decided to kick Inuyasha out of his house and into a new school. So how will he survive with a new adventure, But What happens, When Moka's inner Vampire self, Falls for Inuyasha more the Tsukune Aono, After the final fight between Moka and Tsukune, Moka felt upset that he won't make is choice with who he wants as his girlfriend.

The Girls all have been fighting with each other for so long, Each girl has been trying to seal Tsukune for so long, Moka decided that she had, had enough of this fighting over one human boy, Who is too sared to admit his true feelings, But that's how Moka's inner self found Inuyasha on campus, His blood it was new to her plus sweeter blood then Tsukune's blood, Of course both Moka's share the same body still for now, Until the truth set them all in a confusion.

That time was running out for them all, But what could possibley happen? The Nicer side of Moka still loves Tsukune, But the they both start having feelings tores Inuyasha, But the other Moka felt stronger feelings for Inuaysha. So hopefully you enjoy the story.


	2. Making a New Friend

A School For Monstars Only.

"Wow...! I don't know if it's me, Or what, But a lot of these girls are dressed in very short skirts, It's very detracting, and there very boncey boobs too, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly watching them all.

"Hello, I am Ruby and I am here to help all new students here, Please come this way all first years and newbies, Spoke up Ruby" smiling. As they all began following her around.

She took them all to there rooms, Where they could all unpack and get settled before class. Inuyasha got Kirara's bed set up and her food, Plus her medicine as he gave it to her.

"hat's my good girl, Your rest up now, Luna and I are going to check out this school, You take it easy okay, Spoke Inuyasha" petting her. "Meow, Spoke up Kirara" tired and then going to sleep.

As he continue to walk around, Ruby walked over to him, To asks if he had any questions for her, He Replied no, So she said good day then left to help others out.

"Wow...! now there's someone with class, Whispered Inuyasha" liking her longer clohtes. "But she's not my type, Then again most these humans aren't my type, Becasue as soon as they see that i am a monster, They won't give me a chance, Whisperd Inuyasha" gently. "Meow...! Spoke Luna" gently.

"I know, You are the only friend, I have that's not human, Say's Inuyasha" talking to his bag.

"Bump...! Slam...! As he knocked into someone. He found himself, on top of a girls body, As they both looked into each other's eyes.

A girl with pink hair, Greed eyes, She was beauitful.

"Oh...! I am so sorry about that, Your not hurt are you? Asks Inuyasha" gently. "Moka...! Are you alright...! Called out Tsukune" running to them with those other girls that were with him.

"It's that guy from earlier, Whispered Inuyasha" going quite.

"Moka, I've really missed you, Spoke Tsukune" gently. "I missed you too Tsukune, Replied Moka" Then she looked back at Inuyasha.

"She smells, Really nice, But seriosuly, What's with this guy, He has more then one girl, He's hitting on her too, Man this guy is worse then Miroku, Thought Inuyasha" bugged by it.

"So your not hurt, Are you Moka? Asks Tsukune" curious. "I am fine,Tuskune, I bump into him by accidentally, I wasn't watching where I was going, I was to busy thinking inside my head, Plus talking to my cross, Replied Moka honestly.

"Oh...! Is the other, Moka worried about something? Asks Tsukune" curious. "No, Were just talking, Plus sharing a little secret that is all, Spoke Moka" honestly.

"I am so sorry, About slamming into you, My Name is Moka Akashiya, It was my flaut for knocking you over, So please excuse me, Spoke Moka" respectful.

"Oh...! Thank goodess you weren't hurt, I was worried I might have hurt, Such a pretty girl, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"It's fine, I am okay and thanks, For the nice commet, Oh...! no your bleeding...! Spoke up Moka" worried.

"It's just a cut, It will heal fast believe me, Replied Inuyasha" honestly. "Umm...! It smells really good, Spoke Moka" feeling strange. "Huh...! Moka, What are you doing? Asks Tsukune" confused.

"I can't help it, He smells so good, Whimperd out Moka" licking her lips.

"I am sorry, I can't help it, Because I'm vampire...! Yelled out Moka" biting into Inuyasha's neck. He pushed her off of him...! "Ahhh...! You bit me...! Yelled out Inuyasha" seriosuly railed up right now.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what's come over her, She normally only does that to Tsukune, Spoke Mizuki" trying to comfort him.

"Wait...! Your not by chance, A human are you? Asks Tsukune" seriously. "What...! Were all humans here aren't we? Asks Inuyasha" tempered right now. "I'm sorry, Say's Moka" feeling bad.

After she made such a sad face. Inuyasha couldn't stay mad at her, He was confused though.

"I am sorry for freaking out, But i don't normally have someone biting my neck, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

"I am such bad girl, I feel terrible, You have every right to be mad at me, That's not a very good way to treat someone, Say's Moka" upset. It's fine, It doesn't really hurt all that bad, Replied Inuyasha" gently.

"Look, I do apologze for Moka's Behaviors, But you must have some really special blood, To get Moka to bite you, Say's Tsukune" seriosuly.

"Well...! It's nice to know, I am something special, But what's the difference between Me or any of you, I mean were all humans here, Right? Asks Inuyasha" curious.

"Sort of is, Right now everyone is in there human form, This is after all a school for Monsters, It's agiest school rules to really show what kind of monster you are, Even though a few get into fights all the times, Like Moka and the rest of us do, Spoke up Tsukune" honestly.

"Well that explains why, I thought i scents Monsters energy when, I got off the bus, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"Oh...! Boy...! Please tell me your not, Human? Asks Yukari" concerned.

"Yukari, That's not possible you know, Only monsters can get in here, The Magical barrier keeps all humans out, Replied Kurumu honestly.

'What...! A Barrier, A school for Monster's only, Then that means, I am not longer alone, I am not the only freak anymore, I am in a world where monsters live and attend school, This could be very intertesing, Plus i can be myself too, I am going to stick it out for awhile, Thought Inuyasha" happy.

"So what's your name stranger, I am Tsukune Aono, I am in 11th grade here in the academy, Spoke up Tsukune" gently.

"I am Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm an 11th grader as well, I use to go to a human school, But let's just say the stories were terrible for me, So i will spare you the sob story, What are all of your names ladies? Asks Inuyasha" seriously.

"Oh...! That's Mizore Shirayuki, She's the girl with the purple colored hair and the beautiful blue ice like eyes, Then Over there the lovely Kurumu Korono, She's nicer then she looks, But sometimes she can surprise the hell out of you, Say's Tsukune" gently introducing the girls. "Hello, Kurumu, Mizore, Lovely names, Spoke Inuyasha" gently.

"Thanks, But if i must be forward, I would think my best, Features are my Boobs, Honestly anyone can see that, Say's Kurumu" smiling.

"Well your right about that, There huge, compare to a lot of others i have seen, In my times of long life, Replied Inuyasha" smiling.

"Now...! Of course, Mizore has to most beautiful eye's, I've ever seen, Seem so cold but yet gentle like the calm winters day, Say's Inuyasha" palying them all with sweet words.

"They are? Asks Mizore" blushing red. "Hey...! Are you saying i don't have lovely, Eyes? Asks Kurumu" upset.

"Oh...! No...! not at all, I was basically just pointing out all you girls features, In my eyes at least, But you do have a beauitful hair color, Plus you do have lovely eyes too, Make you happy that someone talks about you like this? Asks Inuyasha" curious.

"It doesn't matter, What you think new guy, As long as what Tsukune thinks about me, After all i am going to be the one to be his girlfriend, Say's Kururmu seriosuly. "No way, he's going to choose me, Spoke Mizore" getting into it with her already.

"Oh...! Come on you two, Don't fight...! Spoke up Moka" gently.

"Man first day of school, And there's already a fight between the Snow women and the Succbus, Spoke up Yukari" worried.

Inuyasha was surprised how this guy had all these girls fighting over his affections.

"Is that how girls will be treating me? Thought Inuyasha" asking himself.

As the girls finally got settle down again.

"I am sorry about this, As i was saying that's Yukari, She's the little good witch, She's pretty young, But she's incredibly smart for her age, She skip a lot of levels, To be in our class, Spoke Tsukun" gently.

"I can see that, But still very cute, She will prombly be a very strong witch, In time, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"Thank you, I am hoping to be as good as my Pappa and Moma, Replied Yukari" gently.

"I am sure you will be, Spoke Inuyasha" respectfully. "Thanks you know for a new guy, Your cool, Your sweet, Say's Yukari" smiling.

"I have to agree with Yukari, Your pretty sweet with your words, But what is your plan exactly? Asks Mizore curious. " No plans for evil if that's what you are thinking, I just haven't been to a school for monsters before,

It's My first time in a new place, A new world, I guess i just really would like to make some friends, Of my own kind finally after being alone for so long, Replied Inuyasha" emotional.

"Well I bid you a warm homemade welcome, To the academy, Oh by the way I am Moka Akashiya, If you have any question fill free to asks, Spoke up Moka" smiling.

"I remember it, You said your name to me earlier, I got it the first time Moka, Replied Inuyasha" blinking one eye at her. Moka felt strange, She couldn't warp her mind around what was happening to her.

His blood still, It tasted so sweet, But so strong it likes she was drawed to it now. So that's everyone then, That's all the girls beisde Ruby Lemon and then Ginei Morioka, Spoke Tsukune.

"I've sort of already seen, Ruby she was giving the new students a tour around the campus, Replied Inuyasha" seriosuly.

"Okay, So that's everybody right? Asks Tsukune" gently. "Well that's everyone but Kokoa, Spoke up Moka" nervous. "Who's Kohoa? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Moka's little sister, She's got this plan to kill Moka, Replied Kurumu" honestly.

"No...! She wants to kill this Moka, Not the real Moka, Her inner Vampire self, She wants to kill this weak Moka, The illusion Moka, As she calls her, Spoke Mizore" seriously.

"Ahh...! What do you mean, By that? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Look, Let's put it this way, You hang out with us, You most likely will meet the real Moka, You see there's two Moka's, This one, And then there's her other side of Moka, It's hard to explain, Replied Tsukune" honestly.

"So she's got two spirits within one body? Asks Inuyasha" seriosuly. "Basically yes, That's as close as your going to get, To understad it all, Spoke Kurumu" seriosuly.

Ding...! Ding..! "Oh there's the bell, Were going to be late...! Yelled out Tsukune" worried. They all ran for class.

Wow...! Talk about cute teacher, Whispered Inuyasha noticing the cat tail and ears, She was cute, He thought, He might just like it here.

As he sat close to Moka and Tsukune. As the girls were fighting about Tsukune's affection for who he will choose. Inuyasha didn't think, Girls could like just one man, He was confused by far.

As class was let out for the rest of the day, Inuyasha was staying to himself for a bit, He needed time to think.

I he wonder, If girls were to like him, Like that? He was powerful, But rules here in the school, That most monsters are forbidden to show what kind of monster they are, Even though he has heard from a few already, That a couple of monasters have already started fighting too.

Mostly the ones, Who are most interested in Tsukune, Of course then he heard another rumor that, Half the school was under the understandments that Tsukune was a human at one point, That he and the bad fox demon battled it out, But is that true of what those monsters were saying true? "Is Tsukune a human too? Asks Inuyasha" curious.

"What is it about this guy, The girls all like him, There all fighting over him, And they all expect him to choose one of them, I don't know about this, Something isn't right, I don't like the way they throw themselves at him, I mean, I get it the guy can't make up his mind, There all very beauitful girls, Specially that Moka girl, She's ten times hotter then the others are, But still does have to lead them all on? Asks Inuyasha" seriously.

"Meow...! Spoke up Luna" gently. "But why, If anything, He smells just like a human, Thought Inuyasha" seriosuly.

Meanwhile with Moka, She was with Tsukune and the others, But lately she hasn't be able to spend any time with him, But every time she tries to get a word in, The Others destroy the moments between them, So nataully she felt upset with them all right now.

So now she had just ran off upset, The others weren't letting her close to him much anymore, Plus after the way he talked last time, When he came to recuse her, She was glad to be back, But she did hear what he had to say, It sound like an excuse, Until the other side of her told him to learn his place.

But when they got back, They all went home until next years school starts, She sat thinking hard about that fight, But then this morning, Her mind blank when she seen Inuyasha, His blood and his aura or something about him, Attracted her to him.

As she looked up, She seen Inuyasha talking to a strange cat.

"Umm...! Excuse me, Inuyasha..! Spoke up Moka" tapping his shoulder. "Umm...! Oh..! Hi there Moka, Where's your boyfriend and his other girlfrinds? Asks Inuyasha" eating jerky.

"Oh...! He's not my boyfriend, At least i don't want him to be anymore, Say's Moka" confused and hurt.

"Your to pretty, To be with someone like him, Spoke up Inuyasha" trying to be romantic. "Your cute, But don't push your buttons Mr. I have eyes, And i know when someone is hitting on me, Say's Moka" blushing.

"Why wouldn't i hit on you, Your cute, Your very beautiful, More beautiful then any of the other girls, Replied Inuyasha" blinking his one eye at her again.

"Do you really, Think i am beautiful, Even though i am a vampire? Asks Moka" nervous.

"Well...! Truth be told, I've never met a real vampire before, I have heard stories out in my village about them, How your kind loves human blood, But i have haven't heard of good vampire before though either, But I guess that's just the human's fear talking, Monsters are monsters, It's not like we can change what we are, This is what we were born as, It's what we are, We should expect ourselves as what we are, Spoke Inuyasha" seriosuly.

"Thank you, But I am not bad, I am actually very kind and honest person, Yeah i do like blood, But i usually never bite other monsters, Normally just humans, Well normally i would drink, fusion bags or normal food too, I can eat food and drink tomoato juice, Spoke up Moka" honestly. "Well...! You seem to have like my blood, Replied Inuyasha" smiling.

"I must admit, Your blood was yummy, Compared to Tsukune's blood, Spoke Moka" blushing. "You drank his blood too? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Yeah, But it's not a flavorable as yours is, Say's Moka" gently.

"So what kinds of things do you like to do? Asks Inuyasha" changing the subject. "Lots of things, I guess, Replied Moka" honestly. "So would you like to, Study together, I am not very use to this school yet, I mean, I have been to human schools, Say's Inuyasha" blushing.

"I understand, I use to go to a human school before too, Thw Humans they don't belive in monsters, But yet they still, Hurt me, laughed at me, Turn me into the biggest joke in the world, Spoke Moka" sadly." I know that feeling, Say's Inuyasha" holding her hands.

"Ahh...! What's this feeling? Asks Moka's" thought.

So as Moka stayed with Inuyasha half the day, They talked about what the schools rules are, What the classes were like, She even talked him into joining the News paper club. He was happy to have a new friend.

"Thanks a lot for showing me around, And teaching me about all of these rules, Spoke up Inuyasha" smiling.

" Your welcome, And about earlier, I know you said you were fine, But i am sorry about biting you, Say's Moka honestly.

"Moka, You can bite me any time you want to, I wouldn't mind it, Besides were freinds now too right? Asks Inuyasha" gently."Really, You wouldn't mind, If i take a little taste here and there? Asks Moka" surprised.

"Not at all, Spoke Inuyasha" gently. "He didn't really understand, Why he said that either, He bearly knew her, But he was lonely, So he was trying to make a freind, Thought Inuyasha seriously.

"Would you mind, If I took a little right now? Asks Moka" curious. "Oh...! Sorry that's rude...! Yelled out Moka" blushing. " Go ahead, Say's Inuyasha" honestly. "What, You mean I can? Asks Moka" surprised. "Yeah, I mean it, Go ahead take a bite, Replied Inuyasha" smiling.

Moka moved closer to him, She bit him again, But surprising thing was, It didn't hurt him, It was less painless then when Myoga drank from him, Now that bugged him.

"Thank you so much, That was amazing, Say's Moka smiling. I am glad that, I could impress you, Spoke Inuyasha holding her hand.

"Well...! I should be going now, Who knows what, Kind of fight, The others are getting into, Say's Moka" honestly.

As they both walked there own ways for now, Tsukune and the girls mange to stumble upon them, Just as Moka bit him again, He was a little jealous. The Girls made comments that Moka, Seem to found some one else now.

To Be Continue.


End file.
